The Blending Of Our Lives
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: 2 different people, different nature...how will they blend up together? Peep in to know more...*OC Based* Those who don't like OC stories, kindly stay away! Trio's Angel- Plz peep in! Plz R&R! *LastChapterUpdated* [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyo Everyone! I am here with a new story. This is for my friend cum "judwaBehen" aka aap sabki Trio's Angel. Geeta Behen, I hope you like this …lova you loads :***

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **CID Bureau…**_

It was a fine day at the bureau. The officers were free and easy-going as ACP was not in the bureau. Everyone was chatting and completing their pending works as they had Sunday approaching and everyone wanted to be free from work.

Abhijeet and Daya were discussing some case while Dushyant was seriously working on his file with Kavin roaming around the bureau with no work to do. Everyone was busy when their attention was seeked by two people entering the bureau…..The guy was getting irritated…..

" _Tumne mere raaste ke beech mein aane ki kasam kha rakhi hai kya? Jab dekho tab kahin na kahin aake takra jaati ho…"_

 _._

She replied….

" _Dekho, tum mere peeche aaye they. Pehle toh mere college mein aaye aur uske baad picture hall mein….CID officer ho toh kya kahin bhi kisi se kuch bhi kahoge….huhhh :/"_

.

He looked back….

" _Dekho Miss…..tum…."_ (but was cut by her)

.

" **Bulbul** naam hai mera…..mujhe panga mat lo, bahut bhari padega samjhe…"She said pointing her finger towards him.

.

.

He put down her finger….

" _Dekho, zyada ungli na dikhao, kahin ye sikka tumpe hi bhari na pad jaaye. Aur haan stay away from me…samjhi Miss Bulbul!"_

Everyone was looking at them confused, though no one said a word as they knew that they could be handled by only other two persons, who were not in the bureau.

Abhijeet called him….

" _ **Viren,**_ _kal wale case ki file do. "_

He said so to stop the argument to which Viren obeyed. Here Bulbul smirked…

" _Acha…toh Viren naam hai tumhara…Bulbul se panga lekar bahut galat kiya hai….pachtana toh tumhe padega hi Inspector Viren."_

.

.

As their argument stopped, everyone got busy again. Bulbul was thinking of something and eyeing Viren again and again. Meanwhile, he went towards duo to talk about something, while bulbul moved off to his desk and picked up his mobile. She put it in silent and kept it with her. Here, Viren came back and got busy with the computer forgetting about his phone.

.

.

After a while, he looked here and there as for he realized that his phone was missing. He glanced at Purvi, who was sitting near him…

Viren- Purvi, mera phone dekha kya?

Purvi- Tumhara phone hai, kahan jayega? Yahin hoga, tumne kahin rakh diyahoga.

Viren- yahin desk par rakha tha yaar, aise kaise kahin jayega.

Purvi- uff Viren, tum apne drawer mein check karo, wahin hoga.

Viren checked his drawer but didn't find it. He grew worried….Purvi glanced at him…

Purvi- Viren, phone hi toh hai, mil jayega, ring karo.

Viren- Arey yaar, wo _ **Vineet**_ bhai aur _**Ruhana**_ jis kaam ke liye gaye they, bhai ne kaha tha ki he'll call or message me, if needed, lekin yahan toh phone hi gayab hai. Bhagwan kare wo dono thik ho.

Purvi- Relax, they will be fine.

Here, Bulbul was enjoying all this and smirking when Viren saw her….Something striked his mind….He moved to her….

" _Miss Bulbul! Mera phone do. Main jaanta hu, phone tumhare paas hai. "_

She looked at him….

" _Dekho, mere paas nahi hai tumhara phone….."_

 _._

 _._

Viren- Main jaanta hun, tum mujhe satana chahti ho, lekin is waqt phone zyada zaruri hai…chupchap phone do.

Bulbul- Inspector Viren Kumar…..dusron ko kehne se pehle khud ko dekh lo. Nahi hai tumhara phone mere paas.

Viren held her hand tightly and in order to free her hand from his grip, her purse fell from her hand, and so his phone sneeked out of her purse. He looked at her and picked his phone…..

" _Dekha, main sahi tha….tum na sach mein pagal ho. Pata nahi tumhari behen tumhe kaise sambhalti hai! "_

Bulbul looked at him….. _"Dekho, zyada bolne ki tumhe zarurat nahi hai. Tumne pehle mujhe pareshan kiya tha aur ab maine…..its all equal , you know."_

Viren was about to say something but was stopped by his brother….

" _Bas Viren, kyun bulbul pe chilla raha hai. Hum aa gaye hain!"_

Viren moved to him….

" _Arey bhai, apko nahi pata isne kya kiya hai…..kab se pareshan karke rakha hai."_

Ruhana glanced at her while she replied with innocent face….

" _Maine kuch nahi kiya ! "_

Viren looked at her …

" _Ohh hello! Zyada jhoot mat bolo! CID inspector se jhoot bol rahi ho!"_

 _._

 _._

Bulbul stepped tpwards him….

" _Jhoot tum bol rahe ho….samjhe…!"_

Everyone was enjoying this cute fight while Ruhana and Vineet exchanged glances "Inka kuch nahi ho sakta!" and laughed.

Viren and Bulbul kept on arguing until they were stopped by a strict voice….

" _Ye CID bureau hai ya park, jo tum dono bachchon ki tarah lad rahe ho! Aur abhijeet, daya, tum dono inhe rokne ke bajaye muskura rahe ho! "_

Everyone were scared and moved back to work..

 **A/N: Sorry Geeta behen, itna hi type kar paayi. Hope you like it.**

 **As per my promise, I am here with your treat! Enjoy!**

 **Other readers, do read and lemme knw , howz this one?**

 **Please R &R! Take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyo….i know after a long time I am updating.**

 **Sorry for the delay….**

 **Trio's Angel- Peep in darling…:* Love ya!**

 **Happy Reading…**

Viren and Bulbul had an argument. Bulbul came there as she got free early from the college. Vineet and Ruhana were out of the bureau. Viren and Bulbul were arguing whn ACP sir entered the scene. Everyone went silent listening his stern voice.

Abhijeet(to Daya)- Aaj band bajegi Daya…..ye Viren aur bulbul ke chakkar mein hume bhi daant padegi.

Daya- haan boss! Lagta hai DCP ne phir koi bomb foda hai ! tabhi sir ka mood itna kharab hai.

Abhijeet- haan shayad…main puchta hoon….(he stammers…) Sir…..!

ACP (Shouts)- Ab tumhe kya hua Abhijeet…..ek toh jab dekho yahan koi na koi jhagadta rehta hai….wo DCP Chitrole kam hai kya….jo ab bureau mein tum log tension dete ho.

Abhijeet- S….sorry sir….i know hume Viren aur bulbul ko rokna chahiye tha…

ACP- par tum toh maze le rahe they na….has rahe they. Inhe daantne ke bajaye…

Everyone looked at each other. He was really in a bad mood. Viren and Bulbul earned angry glances from Vineet and Ruhana. They stood with their head down. Ruhana signals Vineet something and he nods…. He moves to ACP ….

" _Sir….."_ (he called him)

ACP sir frowned…. _" Ab tumhe kya keha hai Vineet? Apne bhai ke liye kuch bologe! Chalo, tum bhi bolo!"_

Vineet smiled listening to him but then spoke…..

" _Arey Sir, wo main yeh keh raha tha ki Businessman Nihal Mehra ka case, sir unka business one handed nahi hai. aur uske businesspartner bhi shak ke ghere mein hai. uska naam hai Nishant Gupta…..unpe bhi mujhe shak hai."_

 _._

ACP sir looked at him…..

Acp- Theek kaha vineet, mujhe bhi us NIshant pe shak hai.

Vineet- haan sir, agar Nihalji ko kuch hota toh bhi sab kuch Nishant ke naam ho jaata.

ACP- acha, aur uski patni ne kuch kaha?

Vineet- Nahi sir, Ruhana ne baat ki thi usse. (he glanced at her)

ACP(looked at her)- Haan Ruhana, kuch bataya usne ?

Ruhana- Nahi Sir, wo toh kuch bolti hi nahi. Par pata nahi kyun, mujhe aisa lagta hai, wo humse kuch chupa rahi hai.

ACP- kyun?

Ruhana- pata nahi sir, maine unse puchne ki koshish toh ki, par wo kuch bataane ko taiyar nahi hai.

ACP(nods)- hmm, matlab usse baat krne ke liye kuch aur karna padega. (to vineet)- tumne pata lagaya ki ye NIshant Gupta kahan rehta hai?

Ruhana- Kandivali West mein sir!

Vineet- ShreeRam Cooperative Society mein rehta hai wo sir.

ACP nods and turns to Abhijeet and Daya….

" _Tum dono jao aur pata karo is Nishant Gupta ke baare mein. Aur haan Nihal ki wife se bhi milo. "_

They nodded and he left the bureau. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief….Abhijeet patted Vineet's back..

Abhijeet- Vineet …aaj toh tune humko bacha liya!

Daya- haan, varna ACP sir toh aaj full on gusse mein they. Pata nahi kya hua hai!

Freddy(moved ot daya)- Sir, ye DCP saab , humaare peeche hi kyun pade rehte hain! Jab dekho tab koi na koi bomb fodte rehte hai….huhhh! (he made a crying face)

Everyone laughed….Vivek moved close to him and blowed a whistle….to which freddy jumps sacredly causing everyone laugh again….Vivek smiled….

" _Kya freddy sir, ek seeti se dar gaye aap toh!"_

Freddy frowned in anger while everyone laughed. Meanwhile, Vineet glanced at his brother….

" _Lekin sir, ye Viren ne kiya kya tha?"_

Viren looked at him…

Viren- Bhai…bhai maine kuch nahi kiya? Sab bulbul ne kiya…(he pointed to her)

Bulbul- Hey…maine kuch nahi kiya. U compelled me to do so. Samjhe…inspector Viren! (she spoke angrily)

Ruhana(now moved to her)- Ye kya tareeka hai Bulbul! Kyun usko pareshan karti hai!

Bulbul- Di, wo mujhe pareshan karta hai. Ab main kya karun, gussa control nhi hota.

Ruhana(sighs)- Pata nahi, tu self control kab seekhegi! Acha , tu yahan kya kar rahi hai? aaj college nahi jaana!

Bulbul- college se hi toh aayi hun.

Viren(spoke up)- College se yahin aana zaroori tha…Miss Chashmish!

Bulbul- Tum chup raho…apne kaam se kaam rakho tum… samjhe! Mujhse door hi rehna!

Ruhana (sighs)- Bulbul, kya kaam hai tujhe?

Bulbul(looks at her)- aapko kaise pata? How do you know ki mujhe kaam hai aapse!

Viren(again commented)- Kyunki tumhe jab kaam hota hai tabhi aati ho unke paas!

Ruhana smiled while bulbul was about to speak when Vineet said to Viren….

Vineet- Viren! Maine tujhe kuch information nikaalne ke liye bola tha na…wo kaam kiya?

He bit his tongue and thinks… _"Oops ….mar gaye…..jo kaam thaw o toh adhoora chhoot gaya!"_

He looked at his brother….

" _Bhai, main aata hu….kaam ….kaam karke!"_

And he leaves the place. Everyone laughed…..Ruhana looks at him….

Ruhana- Kya Vineet….kyun usko darate ho! dekho kitna darta hai tumse! Bechare ko dara diya!

Bulbul(looks ather)- toh thik kiya unhone….aap us akdu ki side mat lo…samjhi aap!

Ruhana- Arey! Maine kahan kuch kaha! (she sighs)- tujhe kya chahiye …ye bata!

Bulbul- Wo na….friends ke saath movie plan ban raha hai …so ….permission chahiye!

She looked at her sister , a bit scaredly. Though , she never stopped her from going anywhere yet today she knew that her sister might be angry….for her prank. Ruhana thought and spoke….

" _Acha , thik hai ..ja….lekin be home on time. Got it!"_

Bulbul smiled, hugged her…

" _Haan Di, thank you…love you!"_

She kissed her cheek and ran out of the bureau. Ruhana shakes her head….

" _ye ladki bhi naaa!"_

" _Shaitaan number 1 hai yeh….mujhe kitna sataya!"_

She heard from smiled and got back to work. Ruhana and Vineet exchanged glances…..Ruhana moved to him….

" _Sorry Vineet, bulbul ki prank ke liye!"_

He smiled…. _"Viren kam thodi hai!"_

Ruhana laughed …. _"Haan…..pata nahi in dono ko kya hoga! "_

Vineet whispered…. _"Kuch nahi ho skta in dono ka!"_

Ruhana looked at him for a few seconds and laughs ….. _"Han thik kaha!"_

Meanwhile, both of them were called by Duo for some new task ofcourse.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay here I end!**

 **Trio's Angel- I hope you like it….love ya! Sholly fol a short chapter :***

 **Those who read and like….do review!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **Take care!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! Back with another update.**

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Later that Day, Ruhana' Home...**_

Vineet and viren dropped Ruhana to her home that day. She moved out of the car...

Ruhana: thanks Vineet! Lekin kal se tumhe pareshan nhi hona padega. Kal mujhe car mil jayegi. Vineet(smiles): isme pareshani kaisi Ruhana , hum dost hai na...toh tumhari help karna mera farz tha. Ruhana(smiles): acha thik hai...toh chalo coffee hi pi lo.

Vineet: next time pakka...abhi derr ho gayi hai...abhi chalte hai.

Ruhana(nods): okay...good night!

She smiles and moves inside and Vineet sped his car towards their home. .

.

Ruhana rang the bell and Bulbul opened the door.

Bulbul: Di! Aaj inna late!

Ruhana(while entering in): haan bulbul, wo case files dhundhne mein waqt lag gaya. Kal bhi jldi jaana hoga.

Bulbul: acha , ye lo pani!(she handed her a glass of water)

Ruhana(took the glass): anyway, teri movie ?

Bulbul(sadly): kaisi movie , kaunsi movie! Rio ne last moment pe plan cancel kar diya. M angry with her! Ruhana(smiles): Aww... .. koi baat nahi...weekend pe chale jaana. Aise sad hone se kuch nahi hoga na.(she pats her cheeks)

Bulbul(nods): okay di,aap change kar lo, main coffee banati hu.

Ruhana nods and moves to her room. She came out after 15 minutes. Bulbul gave her coffee. The sisters chatted for a little while having coffee.

After that , Ruhana went for preparing dinner while bulbul helped her.

.

 _ **Next Morning...**_

Ruhana woke up and prepared coffee for herself. She sat in the hall sipping her coffee and was reading newspaper. That's when she heard a child's cry. She seemed startled.

 _Ruhana's pov: ye bachche ke rone ki awaz kahan se aa rhi hai? Koi naye log aaye hain kya?"_

She opened the door to look out but didn't find anyone. She was startled to find a 6-7 mnths old baby girl in a basket on her door step. The baby girl was crying. Ruhana lifted the baby girl in her arms and patted her back to make her quiet. The little girl calmed with her warm touch. She moved in with the girl and the basket. She placed the girl on the sofa and glanced at her. The baby girl had slept. She was a beautiful little girl, how could anyone leave a little girl on doorstep of anyone. .

.

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard the baby crying. She lifted her arms. That's when , Bulbul came out of her room..

 _"Di! Ye baby ke rone ki awaz!"_

She notices Ruhana feeding the little baby. She moves to her and was about to call her when Ruhana asks her to keep quiet. The baby girl had again drifted into sleep. She made her sleep on the bed inside the room.

Bulbul: di,ye bachchi kaun hai?

Ruhana: pata nahi, ye gate ke paas mili mujhe. Pata nhi kaun chhod gaya is nanhi si jaan ko yahan.

She looked at the baby girl and kissed on her forehead.

Bulbul: di, dekho na kitni cute hai. Par aapko kuch chit ya letter nhi mila?

Ruhana: maine check nhi kiya. Khair , tu ready ho ja, main nashta banati hu.

Bulbul moved to get ready while Ruhana moved into the kitchen.

.

.

A , the sisters sat to have some coffee. Bulbul gently lifted the little girl out of the room. Ruhana saw her holding the baby.

Ruhana- Dhyan se bulbul, wo jaag na jaaye.

Bulbul- Relax Di, kuch nhi hoga. Lekin isko main Pari bulaungi. (She said happily)

Ruhana(smiles)- Ok , jo bulana hai bulao. Waise bhi hai toh ek nanhi si pari hi.

Bulbul-yes! Lekin hum isko kahan chhodenge?

Ruhana-isey main apne saath le jaungi. Bureau mein dekhte hai kuch pata chalta hai kya!

Bulbul nods and at the same time,something caught Ruhana's attention...she saw a paper in the basket. She picked up the paper and read...it said...

 _ **"Please, is bachchi ko CID inspector Vineet ke paas pahuncha dijiye. Wahi isey sambhal sakta hai."**_

It was an unnamed note which left Ruhana shocked.

 _POV:Vineet ka is bachchi se kya rishta ho sakta hai? Kahin yeh vineet ki...(she shrugs off her thoughts) ye main kya soch rhi hu...Vineet aisa nhi kr sakta. Jo bhi ho mujhe pata lagana hoga._

She came out of the trance when bulbul called her _..._

 _"Di chalo, we're getting late."_

Ruhana nodded..."haan chal...main lock krti hu"

After that , they left. Ruhana had got her car and then dropped bulbul to her college and went to bureau. .

.

.

 _ **Bureau...**_

She entered in the bureau. The baby girl was sleeping in her arms. Abhijeet,Daya and Sachin were discussing the case when she greeted them. She kept the baby bag, the bag she made for the little girl and her handbag on her desk. Everyone was surprised to see her with a baby. Daya moved to her... Daya- Ruhana, ye bachchi kaun hain?

Ruhana- Pata nahi Sir, aaj subah mujhe mere ghar ke darwaze ke paas mili thi. Na jaane kaun chhod gaya isey wahan!

Daya- Tumne aas paas check nhi kiya?

Ruhana- kiya tha Sir, par koi dikha nahi. Fir ye bachchi ro rahi thi toh main isey sambhalne lag gayi.

She looked at the baby girl. Purvi and Shreya , too her...

Shreya- kitni pyaari bachchi hain! Koi kaise apni bachchi ko aise chhod sakta hain.

Purvi- Haan yar….laanat hain aise maa baap par….ek nanhi si jaan ko akele marne ke liye chhod diya.

Abhijeet- Ruhana, tumhe aur kuch nahi mila is bachchi ke paas, ya iske haath mein?

Ruhana- Ek chit mili thi Sir, par mujhe pehle Vineet se baat karni hain.

Abhijeet- Kyun?

Ruhana- Kyunki wahi bata sakta hain ki ye bachchi kaun hain?

Daya- Usey kaise pata hoga Ruhana?

Ruhana- Kyunki si chit mein ye likha hain ki is bachchi ko Vineet ke paas le jaaya jaaye!i (she handed the chit to Daya.)

Meanwhile, Vineet and Viren entered the bureau and greeted everyone. Abhijeet looked at him…

Abhijeet- Acha hua tum aa gaye Vineet!

Vineet- kya hua Sir? Aap log pareshan kyun hain?

Ruhana- Tum is bachchi ko jaante ho Vineet?

Vineet turned to look at Ruhana and then the baby in her arms. He got worried seeing the baby. The baby girl was awake now and started crying. Ruhana again took her on her shoulder to make her quiet. Vineet turned and moved towards Ruhana.

Vineet- Ye tumhare paas? (he questioned her looking at the girl)

The little girl calmed as she heard his voice. Ruhana seemed surprised…

Ruhana- Vineet, hain kaun ye bachchi? Aur tum isey kaise jaante ho?

Vineet moved his hand on the baby's head and spoke…

Vineet- Ruhana, ye Pooja ki beti hain.

Ruhana(shocked)- what! You mean Pooja Malhotra? Hamari batchmate?

Vineet- haan! Uski jaan ko khatra hain. Uska pati shayad drugs supply krta hain. Aur kayi baar usey torture bhi kiya hain. Main mil raha tha ussey kuch dinon se.

Ruhana- tumne mujhe bataya bhi nahi? Wo meri bhi dost thi. (she looked at him)

Vineet(sighs)- Lekin us din ke baad se toh…..(and he went silent)

Everyone seemed to be confused of about what the two were talking. Viren came there…

Viren- Bhai, kya bol rahe ho, hume kuch samajh nahi aa raha! Seedha seedha bolo na!

Vineet- Kuch nahi Viren…..hain kuch baatein!

Abhijeet- Arey yaar, tum dono seedha seedha kyun nahi bolte?

Ruhana- Seedhi baat ye hain sir, ki hume Pooja ko dhundhna hoga. Aur jab tak wo nahi mil jaati, Pari mere paas rahegi. (she kissed the little girl on her forehead…)

Daya- Pari? (he gave a questioning look)

Ruhana- Haan, iska naam Pari! Kuch naam toh dena padega na is nanhi si jaan ko!

Everyone smiled…..and they got back to work…..everyone geared up to solve the two cases in hand. While Vineet gave a Sorry+Thankyou look to ruhana, to which she just smiled a little, gearing up to solve the case and also to take care of the little girl.

 **A/N: Okay….i end up here….**

 **So, who's Pooja? Something happened in the past?**

 **And will everything be fine?**

 **Say tuned to know more!**

 **Please R &R! **

i


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey….i'm back with another update. Sorry for the delay caused. But peep down….there's the next chapter.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 _ **Evening 7 pm, Bureau…**_

The team returned to the bureau as they had caught the culprit of the murder case they were working on. Ruhana was in the bureau that day as she had to take care of Pari doing all sorts of indoor works. She was busy looking something in the computer, when Duo approached her.

Abhijeet- Kya hua Ruhana? Kuch mila?

Ruhana(looked at them)- Nahi Sir. Main Pooja ka mobile number trace karne ki koshish kar rahi hoon. Par kuch nahi mil raha.

Abhijeet- Aur Vineet keh raha tha ki uska pati drugs supply karta hain….uska kuch pata kiya?

Ruhana(took some papers)- Haan sir. Filhaal toh yeh logon ki details mili hain, jo college students ko drugs bechte hain. Inme se ek do ko toh humne bhi pakda hain. Ab pooja ka pati inme se koi hain ya kisi gang se mila hua hain, wo nahi pata chal raha.

Abhijeet(thinking)- Hmm…lagta hain hume Pooja ke ghar jaa ke check karna chahiye. Kyun Daya? (he looked at his buddy)

Daya- haan Boss! Yahi theek rahega. Wahin hume Pooja aur uske pati ke baare mein pata chalega.

Vineet(looked at them)- haan Sir,aap thik keh rahe hain. Pooja ke pati naam Avinash hain. Aura b agar pooja ne apni bachchi ko Ruhana ke yahan chhoda hai, iska matlab wo apne pati se bachne ka tareeka dhundh rahi hain. Umeed karta hoon ki wo theek ho. (he seemed worried)

Daya- Chinta mat karo Vineet. Hum usey dhundh lenge. ABhi ke liye sab log ghar jao. (to Ruhana)- tum bhi pari ko lekar ghar jao.

Ruhana(nods)- jee sir!

She turns off her computer and picks up her things. That's when the little girl starts crying seeing unfamiliar faces. Before she could rush to her, she found Vineet Swaying her up and down in his arms and she was smiling. She smiled at the sight before her . though, she didn't want to stop this, yet she moved forward….

" _Vineet, I think hume ghar jaana chahiye."_

She said looking at him…He smiles….

" _haan, bahut derr ho gayi hai. Bulbul bhi akeli hogi. Chalo, main chhod deta hoon."_

Ruhana takes Pari from his hands and smiles….

Ruhana- bhul gaye? Maine kaha tha na ki ab tumhe pareshan hone ki zarurat nahi. Mere paas car hain.

Vineet-haan, pata hai. Lekin pari ke saath kaise manage karogi?

Ruhana- Arey, tum kyun tension lete ho? Subah bhi toh aayi thi.

Vineet(shakes his head)- Arey baba, subah toh yeh soyi hogi, par abhi toh jaagi hui hain. Kaise drive karogi? Now no more arguments! Main tumhari car drive kar raha hoon aur Viren hamari car mein tumhare ghar pea a jayega, wahan se hum chale jayenge. (she was looking at him as he was speaking and smiles.)

He then pulled her with her hand out of the bureau. He asked Viren to move to Ruhana's place and he went in Ruhana's car.

.

He was driving while she was sitting on the passenger's seat with pari in her arms. The baby girl was playing with her fingers, when she glanced at him.

Ruhana- Ek baat puchun Vineet?

Vineet- haan pucho! (without looking at her)

Ruhana- tum Pooja se mil rahe they, phir tumne mujhe yeh sab kyun nahi bataya? Aur aaj achanak yeh bachi mere ghar pe? I was so worried.

Vineet(took a deep breath)- Kya batata main tumhe Roo. Tum dono ki college time se hi nahi banti thi. Kabhi kabhi baaton mein bhi tumhe gussa aa jaata tha.

Ruhana- haan, jaanti hoon. Aur mujhe gussa kyun aata tha, uski wajah ekdum clear hain Vineet. (After a pause). Usne jo kiya galat kiya, jhooth kaha, tumhe galat saabit kiya taaki main tumse door ho jaun...sirf isliye taaki wo jo karna chahti hai , kar sake. Aur tum jaante ho wo aaj apni galtiyon ka hi fal bhugat rahi hai. but hum uski galti ki saza is nanhi si jaan ko nahi de sakte…(she looks at Pari who was now playing with the flick of her hair, she smiles)

Vineet(looks at her and the little girl)-Okay! Lekin ab toh tum sab jaanti ho na. Ab bhi uski madad karogi?

Ruhana(looks at him)- haan, kyunki jab Pari hamare paas hain toh we have to make sure ki Pooja hume sahi salamat mil jaaye.

Vineet(nods)- hmm, chalo, ghar aa kal subah Pooja ke ghar ja ke dekhenge.

Ruhana nods and moves out of the car. Viren was already there, waiting for them. He came out as he saw them and approached to Ruhana and the little girl stretched her hand towards him as if she knew him. Ruhana smiles and asks him to take her. He then turns to both of them…

Ruhana- Ab tum dono dinner hamare sath hi karna. Already bahut late ho gaya hai.

Vineet(smiles)- Okay! As u say!

She rang the doorbell and Bulbul opened the door…..

" _kya dii….aaj bhi late! Kab se wait kar rahi phone kiya , uthaya bhi nahi. Bhook bhi lagi hai. Jaldi aao na!"_

After speaking so, she noticed Vineet and Viren…She smiled….

Bulbul-oopss…sorry! Maine toh aap logon ko dekha hi nahi. Aaiye.

Vineet(smiles)- Ruhana, lagta hai Bulbul roz aise hi tumhara welcome karti hain.

Ruhana(smiles)- Haan, jab kabhi mujhe 7 se late hota hain toh aisa hi hota hain. Par tumhara toh acha hain na…tum dono toh bahar kahin bhi khana kha sakte ho.

Viren(looked at her)- par bahar ka khana bhi toh boring hota hain na. Isliye bhai aur main mil ke banate hain. Ghar ka khana is the best!

Bulbul(who by now came there with water)- haan haan,…..aur tum toh jo kuch bhi banate hoge wo jala dete hoge. Sab kuch tumhare bhaiya ko karna padta hoga.

Viren(looked at her)- tumhe kuch problem hain?

Bulbul- Mujhe nahi par tumhare bhai ko zarur hoti hogi. Unko khana phir se banana padta hoga na…

Viren(irritatedly)- dekho Miss CHashmish….tum zyada bol rahi ho. Tum bhi kuch kam nhi ho. abhi hi dekho, hum aaye toh kaise tum unhe bol rahi thi(he pointed to ruhana) Ab ho gaya late toh ho gaya.

Bulbul-Dekho Mr Akdu, wo meri aur Di ki baat hai. tum kyun beech mein bol rahe ho.

Ruhana and Vineet glanced at them and smiled. Meanwhile Ruhana called her to kitchen for her help.

.

As some things were ready , it took less time for Ruhana to arrange the dinner for the four of them. After preparing , she went to get fresh. She asked Bulbul to lay the dining table.

.

.

She came out after 10 minutes and experienced silence in the hall room. Nothing could be heard except the giggling sounds of a baby. She was surprised because, there could be no silence if Viren and Bulbul were together around. Meanwhile, someone patted her on her shoulder. She looked up to find Vineet beside her and signaling her to somewhere. She followed his finger and found Viren and Bulbul playing with the little girl. Viren was swaying her up and down and the little girl was giggling. Ruhana smiled watching them. Vineet whispered in her ears….

" _I think inki dosti ab ho hi to Pari!"_

Ruhana smiled…. _"Haan, ho sakta hai."_

 _._

After that she called Viren and Bulbul to have dinner. After seeing the dishes , he looked up at Ruhana , who was making Pari have some milk….

" _Aapne itni saari cheezein ek saath kaise banayi?"_

Ruhana smiles… _"haan, kuch taiyari karke gayi thi. Afterall ghar ka khana is the best…hain na?"_

Viren smiles and nods. They have their dinner. Viren and Vineet were thankful to her…Viren looks at her…

" _Aaj toh maza aa gaya. Thank you! "_

Ruhana smiles….and he held her hands…

" _aapke haath mein toh sachi jaadu hai. Maa ke khane ki yaad aa gayi."_

Ruhana shakes her head and ruffles his hair….

" _toh Inspector Viren , jab ghar ka khana khana ho toh aa jaana."_

 _Viren smiles…_. _"Hehe…yes yes! Ab toh mujhe pari se milne ka bahana chahiye. "_

He moved his hand on the baby girls's head, who was sleeping cozily in Bulbul's arms. Vineet , too glanced at her and they left from there.

.

Ruhana locked the doors and moved inside. She found Bulbul sitting on the couch, looking at the little girl, moving her hand on her head. She sat near her….

Ruhana- Kya soch rahi hai Meri gudiya?

Bulbul(looks at her)- di, iske mom dad ke baare mein kuch pata chala?

Ruhana(sighs)- haan, yeh meri aur Vineet ki college friend ki beti hain. pata nahi wok is haal mein hogi.

Bulbul- toh wo isey aapke paas kyun chhod ke gayi? Aur us chit pe jiju ka naam?( _A/N: Bulbul knew about Ruhana and Vineet. And so did Viren knew that his brother loved Ruhana)_

Ruhana-haan, becoz wo ….i mean Pooja Vineet se mili thi. Aur Pari Vineet ko pehchanti bhi hai.(she kept her palm on Pari's forehead)

Bulbul- fir, ab kya karenge?

Ruhana(looks at her sister)- Dekhte hain. kal Pooja ke ghar jaa ke check karenge. Aur jab tak uska kuch pata nahi chalta, yeh humare saath rahegi.

She takes her from Bulbul's arms and kisses on her forehead. Then, glanced at Bulbul…

" _chalo, ab tum bhi so jao. Kal mujhe bhi jaldi jaana hai."_

Bulbul nodded but looked at her…

" _Okay, par main aapke paas soungi."_

And she runs into Ruhana's room, securing her place on the bed. Ruhana smiles at her antics and makes pari sleep on the bed.

" _tu iska dhyan rakhna. Main aati hoon."_

She asked bulbul and moves out of the room. Bulbul keeps her hand on pari tummy, patting slowly. After a while, when Ruhana came into the room, she smiled as she saw bulbul sleeping, her face ear Pari's and her hand on her tummy.

.

Ruhana smiles and made Bulbul sleep properly. She put her head on the pillow, kissed on their foreheads and covered both the girls with a blanket. She too lied down on her side thinking what she could do next for Pari.

.

 _ **Vineet's Home…**_

Vineet was unable to sleep thinking of the whole incident and also of Ruhana. He looked at Viren , who was sleeping beside him. He remembered what he said that night…

" _Bhai, aap unhe bata kyun nahi dete ki aap unse pyaar karte ho."_

 _._

" _Agar aapko aapki friend ke baare mein pata hai toh Ruhana ji ko bhi bata do. Aur phir aap dono baad mein Pari ko sambhal lena….you know what I mean!"_

 _._

He sighed deeply. Only, his brother knew that he loved Ruhana. He wanted him to confess to everyone, more because of the little girl who was now in their lives, making it beautiful.

.

Vineet slept thinking of such thoughts…

.

.

 **A/N: okay, here I end !**

 **So, no one found any clue for Pooja. Will ruhana vineet be able to find Pooja?**

 **Or will this little girl will bring a new relation in their life?**

 **Stay tuned to know more.**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heya! I am back with an update. Sorry for the delayed update. Thanks to all those people who reviewed on the previous chapter.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Next Morning…CID Bureau**_

Being a day off for Bulbul, she insisted Ruhana to leave Pari with her, but Ruhana didn't agree and asked bulbul to accompany her to bureau. Both of them entered the bureau and Bulbul greeted everyone. Abhijeet patted her head….

" _Kya baat hai bulbul? Aaj CID bureau mein?"_

" _Kya bataun Sir, Maine Di se kaha ki Pari ko mere paas chhod dein, but unhone mana kar diya. Ulta mujhe kaha ki main bureau aa vishwas hi nahi karti."_ Bulbul made a sad face.

" _Han toh thik hi toh karti hai. Tumhare chakkar mein Pari ko kuch hua toh?"_ said Viren who entered the bureau with Vineet.

She turned to look around and frowned…. _"MrAkdu! tum na chup hi raho toh behtar hoga. Yeh mera aur meri di ka matter hai. Don't poke your nose in between…samjhe!"_

" _Mujhe bhi tumhare matter mein ghusne ka koi shauk nahi hai…samjhii Miss Chashmish! Bas Ruhanaji ko pareshan mat karo."_ He said looking at her.

" _Areyy! Wo meri behen hai main chahe kuch bhi karu….tumhe kya!"_ Bulbul shouted again.

" _But yeh CID bureau hai madam, tameez se raho!"_ Viren spoke looking at her.

" _mujhe tameez mat sikhao, apne aap par dhyaan do!"_ Bulbul spoke irritatedly.

Before Viren could speak, they heard a loud voice….

" _Yeh sab kya hai Bulbul? Yeh ghar nahi hai jahaan tum dono ladne shuru ho gaye. Tu Pari ka dhyan rakh. Kyunki hume puja ke ghar jaana hai."_ Ruhana shouted at Bulbul.

Bulbul looked at her…. _"Par di, shuru Viren ne kiya!usey bolo na!"_

" _Bulbul! Maine kya kaha tujhe samajh nahi aaya. Tera day off hai, tu bureau mein reh kar Pari ka dhyan rkhegi. AUr viren tumm, tum bhi bureau mein hi rahoge…samjhe!"_

Both of them nodded looking at her. Silence prevailed there as others haven't seen Ruhana's angry mode. She gave a printout to ABhijeet…

" _Sir, yeh raha Pooja ka address. I think hume wahan jaakar dekhna chahiye."_

He nodded…. _"Han Ruhana chalo!"_

She turned to pick her phone, when abhijeet looked at her…

" _tum thik toh ho na Ruhana?"_

Ruhana managed to smile…. _"Haan sir! Aap chaliye na!"_

" _ruhana , baat ko badlo mat! Batao kya hua? Aaj se pehle maine kabhi tumhe gusse mein nahi hua hai kya?"_ abhijeet questioned her.

She looked at him…. _"I'm sorry Sir! Actually Sir, is case ne bahut uljha diya hai. Pooja humari, I mean, meri aur Vineet ki college friend hain. Uski beti ka mere ghar pe hona, Vineet ka usey milna aur ab …ab pooja ka gayab ho jaana…..sab kuch mujhe bahut pareshan kar raha hai."_

She paused to look at him….

" _aur sir, Viren aur Bulbul ko aap jaante hi hain. Dono ko ek dusre se jhagadne se fursat hi kahan hoti hai. Jab dekho ladte rahenge….isliye mujhe gussa aa gaya. I am really sorry Sir!"_

She seemed disturbed. Abhijeet patted on her head…

" _Relaxx Ruhana! Sab thik ho jayega. Don't worry! Abhi hume Pooja ke ghar jaana chahiye."_

She nodded and everyone except Viren and Bulbul left from the bureau.

.

 _ **Pooja's Home…**_

Vineet , Ruhana, Sachin , Purvi and Shreya entered the house while Daya and Abhijeet enquired the house was messy, broken furniture all around. Ruhana looked around when she saw a picture of Pooja and her baby girl. She picked up the photoframe and caressed it. Vineet, who was looking around saw her and moved to her….

" _kya sochne lagi ho?"_

" _kuch nahi Vineet! Bas yeh ghar ka haal dekh kar soch rahi hoon, ki pooja kis haal mein hogi?"_ she looked at him.

" _Haan lagta hai ki yahan kuch hua hai. Shayad khud ko bachane ke liye pooja ne yeh sab kiya…ya ho sakta hai uske saath koi zor zabardasti hui ho."_ Vineet said looking at the house.

Meanwhile, Shreya came out from some other room….She looked at both Ruhana and Vineet…

" _Vineet, you were right. Pooja ka pati Avinash drugs dealer hain aur wo naami drugs dealer Madan ke liye kaam karta tha….i mean shayad karta hai."_ Shreya informed them.

" _yeh madan toh pakda gaya tha na Shreya?"_ ruhana said trying to recollect her memory.

" _haan Ruhana..lekin yeh jail se bhaag gaya tha."_ Replied purvi, who came there checking something on her tablet.

Vineet looked at all three of them….

" _Matlab ab is Madan ka pata lagaana padega. Wohi Avinash aur Pooja ka pata bata sakta hain."_

" _Haan toh Vineet…jaldi pata lagao please!"_ ruhana said looking at him.

Meanwhile, the senior officers came in and they reported about Madan to them. At the same time, Daya's phone rang and they were informed about a drug deal taking place at the hotel Rainbow of Malad.

.

 _ **CID Bureau…**_

The team entered the bureau facing silence therein. Daya looked around…

" _areyy bhayi…kya ho gaya…bureau mein itni shanti!"_

" _haan yaar…Viren aur Bulbul ke hote hue itni shanti….! Strange! "_ abhijeet spoke.

Suddenly, 2 voices reached their ears…

" _Dheere boliye na sir! Abhi kitni mushkil se humne Pari ko sulaya hai."_ Everyone turned around to find Viren and Bulbul with Pari in bulbul's arms.

Bulbul looked at them… _"Aap log zara dheere boliye varna meri Princess jag jayegi."_

 _Viren looked at her…"hey, wo meri princess hai. Tumne toh pari naam rkha tha na!"_

Bulbul frowned…. _"Han , but meri marzi …ab main usey Princess bulaungi….don't poke your fat nose in my matters."_

Everyone smiled at them. Ruhana moved towards bulbul…..

" _is waqt tum dono khud chhote bachchon se kam nahi lag rahe ho! Is nanhi si jaan ko kya sambhaloge!"_

" _Arey dii…dekho na…yeh Viren hi ladta rehta hai…meri marzi main isey kuch bhi bulaun!"_ bulbul complained to her sister.

" _Arey par…..bhai aap hi smajhao na!"_ Viren looked at Vineet.

.

Ruhana shaked her head….

" _Rehne do, yeh problem main abhi hi solve kar deti hoon….iska naam hoga_ _ **Ruhanika."**_ Ruhana spoke taking the little girl in her arms and kissed on her forehead.

" _wow! What a cute name…Ruhanika…"_ Viren chuckled.

" _Princess Ruhanika!"_ Bulbul chuckled looking at the little girl.

" _Ab Princess toh yeh hai hi!"_ Viren smiled looking at Bulbul, who smiled too.

.

Everyone seemed happy. Meanwhile, Bulbul noticed Abhijeet thinking something…

" _ABhijeet sir! Aap kya soch rahe hai?"_ she asked him.

Every gaze went on him ….

" _main soch raha hoon ki agar pooja ka kuch pata nahi chala toh? Toh is bachchi ka kya hoga?"_

" _haan boss! Wo toh sochna padega. Lekin jab tak kuch bandobast nahi hota, yeh bachchi humare saath hi rahegi."_ Daya replied.

Ruhana looked at them….

" _Sir, aap log chinta mat kijiye. Agar Pooja ko kuch hota bhi hai toh iski zimmedari main leti hoon. I will adopt her."_ She said looking at them.

" _Ruhaana! I mean, yeh sab ….tu sambhal paayegi…tujhe pata hai na humari job…aur phir uspar pari ki dekhbhal! Kaise?"_ Purvi questioned her.

Ruhana smiled at her…. _"Relax purvi….main akeli nahi hoon….i'll manage."_

" _haan Purvi…..aur main bhi toh hoon!"_ said Vineet as he looked at Ruhana.

Their eyes met and they had an eye talk and he assured her that he was always with her. But before anyone could question, the bureau phone rang . Shreya picked it up…

" _Hello ! CID bureau!"_

 _._

" _Kyaa? Kahan par?"_

 _._

" _Okay Thanks!"_

She disconnected the call and turned to the Duo….

" _sir , Malad ki ek khali factory mein ek ladki ki laash mili hai. Hume jaana hoga!"_

" _Ladki ki laash….kahin pooja?"_ Ruhana looked at Vineet.

" _Ho sakta hain…hume wahana jaana chahiye….aur Ruhana, tum pari ko leke ghar jao."_ Abhijeet ordered.

" _par sir…"_ but was cut by daya.

" _Han Ruhana….abhijeet thik keh raha hai….jo hoga wo vineet tumhe inform kar dega. Tum , bulbul aur pair ko leke ghar jao. Viren tumhe drop kar dega."_ He looked the girls.

" _yes sir…its okay!"_ Viren assured.

Ruhana nodded and left for home with Bulbul and Viren while the rest of the team left for Malad.

.

 _ **Malad…abandoned Oil factory…**_

The watchman of the factory guided them to the dead body. There were two bodies and as they saw, vineet was shocked to see the other person.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay..cliffhanger? :p hehe…**

 **Ab kiski laashein mili hai? Why is Vineet shocked?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello Everyone! I am back with another update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Oil Factory..**_

As Abhijeet and team reached the factory,the watchman showed them the dead bodies and Vineet was shocked to see one of the dead body.

" _Sir, Yeh toh Pooja Hain. "_

Everyone were surprised and looked at him. ABhijeet glanced at him…. _"are you sure Vineet? Aur yeh dusra aadmi kaun hain?"_ He asked.

Vineet checked the man for any card aur any name, but couldn't find anything. Vineet turned to Duo…

" _Sir mujhe lagta hain ki yeh bhi Avinash ka saathi hoga. Yeh bhi ho sakta hain ki isne pooja ki madad ki ho aur in dono ko maar diya gaya ho taaki yeh dono police ko kuch na batayein."_

" _Haan Vineet….thik keh rahe ho. In dono laashon ko forensic lab bhejne ki taiyari karo. Aur haan Ruhana ko Pooja ke bare mein inform kar dena."_ Daya said looking at him and he nodded.

Vineet went to do the calls but they didn't find any evidence there, except the bullets with which they were killed. Soon, they all moved out. While moving back, Daya dropped Vineet to Ruhana's home.

 _ **Ruhana's Home…**_

Bulbul opened the door and Vineet came in. Ruhana saw him and moved to him…

" _Vineet kya hua?"_

" _Pooja mar chuki hain. Shayad uska andaza sahi tha. Avinash ne usey maar hi dala."_ He said in a straight voice. Ruhana was shocked hearing that.

She glanced at the little girl who was sleeping peacefully. She turned to Vineet…

" _Vineet, ab hum kya karenge? Aur Pooja ko kisne aur kyun mara, wo kaise pata chalega?"_ She questioned worriedly.

He turned to her and held her from her shoulders… _"Relax Ruhana…..wo sab toh hum pata laga lenge. Tum bas Ruhanika ka dhyan rakho."_ He glanced at the little girl. She nodded. Later both Vineet and Viren left for their home.

Ruhana led ruhanika to her room followed by Bulbul. She made Ruhanika sleep on the bed and covered her with the blanket and sat near her staring blankly on the floor. Bulbul kept her hand on her shoulder and called her softly….She looked up….

" _Di, ab hum kya karenge? Aapne kuch socha hain?"_ She asked out of concern.

" _Pata nahi bulbul. Lekin I am sure ki main isey kahin aur nahi chhod sakti. Main hi iska khayal rakhungi."_ She said. Bulbul sat beside her…

" _Par Di, baaki sab log yeh maanenge?"_

Ruhana looked at her…. _"Unhe manna hoga bulbul. Lekin abhi important yeh hai ki hume Pooja ke khooni ka pata lagana hai. Aur yeh bhi ki uska pati chahta kya hai? Tu ja…ja ke so ja. Tujhe kal college jaana hai?"_ She patted on her cheeks.

Bulbul looked at her sister. She knew she was worried about the little girl and her friend, but she also knew, that if she decided something, no one could stop her doing so. She hugged her sister and left to her room while Ruhana caressed the cheeks of the little girl and slept.

 _ **Next Morning…**_

Both the sisters got ready and were leaving for work, when Vineet and Viren arrived there. Vineet came out and Ruhana was surprised…

" _Vineet, Kya hua? Sab thik toh hain?"_ She asked.

" _Haan Ruhana…tum mere saath hi chalo. Bulbul ko hum raste mein drop kar denge. Hum tumhe pari ke saath akele chhodne ka risk nahi le sakte."_ He said.

" _Haan, Bhaiya sahi keh rahe hain. Abhijeet sir ne bhi yahi kaha hain. Ho sakta hain wo log is bachchi ko dhundh rahe ho."_ Viren said caressing the baby's head.

Ruhana looked at them… _"Okay! Shayad yahi thik rahega."_

With that the four of them moved towards their destination dropping Bulbul to her college, they moved to the bureau.

 _ **CID Bureau..**_

Ruhana, Vineet and Viren entered the bureau and found everyone discussing something. Duo saw them and questioned Vineet…..

" _Vineet ! Kuch khabar mili us Avinash ke bare mein?"_

" _Ab tak toh kuch nahi pata chala Sir. Bas itna pata hain ki ek do din mein Mumbai sheher mein ek drug deal hone wali hain. And I am sure, Avinash hume wahin milega."_ He said.

" _Ek do din nahi Vineet, Aaj hi drug deal hone wali hain."_ Shreya said as she entered the bureau.

" _Aaj? Lekin kahan Shreya?"_ Ruhana asked.

" _Club Moonshine mein Ruhana. "_ She answered.

" _Kya? Pure Mumbai mein iski branches hain Shreya. Hum kahan dhundhenge?"_ Daya questioned.

" _Sir, jis factory mein hum gaye they, wahan se 3 kilometer door hain Club Rainbow."_ Shreya replied.

" _Haan Sir, aur wahan se ek shortcut hain jo jungle se hokar jaata hain. Us gang ke log wahin aayenge, taaki deal ke baad wo log jungle se hokar aasani se nikal sake. Hume wahin jaana chahiye."_ Vineet said.

" _Haan, tum log thik keh rahe ho. Unhe pakadne ke liye hume planning karni hogi."_ Abhijeet said.

They discussed the plan and everyone seemed contented and confident that they would now catch Avinash and his gang members. It was then , when Abhijeet and Daya asked Ruhana to stay back at the bureau, if they needed some help. Also she needed to look after Ruhanika. Though she insisted on joining them, but Vineet made her understand that she should stay away and take care of the little girl, to which she agreed.

 _ **Club Moonshine, Evening 8 pm..**_

The club seemed lively. Loud music was on when the team reached there. Everyone was connected by Bluetooth and they took their places. Sachin and Rajat took their places outside the club, while others entered in .

With the loud music on they couldn't hear each other as well. Suddenly Vineet noticed someone and was shocked to see.

" _Aisa kaise ho sakta hain? I can't believe it!"_ He spoke to himself. Daya, who was near him, heard him and asked him.

" _Sir, right corner table par Avinash hain. "_ he informed all his team mates. Everyone looked at the direction….

" _Par uske saath kaun hain? Tum isey jaante ho?"_ Abhijeet asked him.

He sighed… _"Haan Sir! I can't believe ki yeh aisa galat kaam bhi kar sakta hain. Iska naam Saket hain sir. Yeh college time mein mera acha dost hua karta tha. I don't believe ki yeh drug dealing bhi kar skta hain."_

Abhijeet rubbed his chin with his thumb… _"Hmm…vineet, Yeh toh dono yahan hain. Ab hume yeh dekhna hai ki drug deal karte kiske saath hain. Abhi toh koi dikh nahi raha hain. Inpar nazar rakho."_

Vineet noded and they took their places waiting for the real culprit. After a while, they saw both Avinash and Saket moving out of the bureau which confused them and they followed them to get some elements added to their confusion.

.

 **A/N: An update. What are Avinash and Saket upto? Will CID team able to stop the drug deal?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Please R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello…I am back with another chapter.**

 **Trio's Angel: I am glad you're liking it. Thank you for your reviews. Love you :***

 **Ashi- Thanks a ton dear. You alwys make me smile through your reviews. I am glad you like my stories. Keep showering all your love. :***

 **Happy Reading!**

Avinash and Saket moved out of the bar and so did the CID team. But, it added more to their confusion, especially Vineet. Vineet seemed surprised. Daya looked at him…

" _Kya hua Vineet?"_

" _Sir, mujhe nahi pata tha ki main aise logon se dosti rakhta hoon, jo galat dhandhon mein lage hue hain. Pehle Saket aur ab yeh …Vishal ….bahut rich family se talluk rakhta hain yeh."_ He said.

" _Galti tumhari nahi hai Vineet, galti in logon ki hain. Ab inke paap ka ghada bhar chukka hain. Dekhte hain yeh karte kya hain."_ He said .

They moved ahead at a distance from them to hear them.

Avinash shook hands with Vishal. Vishal glanced at them..

" _Ummeed karta hoon, kaam ruka nahi hoga."_ He said looking at them.

" _Nahi Vishal, sab kuch waisa hi ho raha hain jaisa humne socha tha. Drug deal toh ho hi gayi samjjho."_ Avinash said.

Vishal smirked… _"Achi baat hain, lekin Puja ka kya?"_

" _Puja….usey bhi uski sahi jagah pahuncha diya hain maine. Bahut toka-taki karne lagi thi wo…"_ Said Avinash in an angry tone.

Vishal Laughed…. _"Wah! Acha hai…bahut acha hain. Ab lao kaam ki baat kar lein?"_

" _Haan haan….kar lete hain. Saket, wo briefcase?"_ Avinash said as he looked at Saket and he forwarded it to Vishal.

" _Croron ka maal hai boss! Ab jaldi nikal lo, kahin cid yahan na aa jaye….suna hain badi tez naak hoti hain CID walon ki."_ Saket said.

.

" _CID toh aa chuki hain..MrSaket!"_ Said Vineet, who moved forward pointing his gun towards the three. They were shocked to see him…

" _Vineet!"_ they said in unison.

" _Vineet nahi…Inspector Vineet Kumar CID se. Aur jo yeh tum sapne dekh rahe ho na, wo toh kabhi pure nahi hone wale."_ He said angrily.

They tried to run , but luck was on CID's side , and they caught them. Vineet looked at them..

" _tum logon se yeh ummeed toh nahi thi mujhe! Pooja ko kyun maara ?"_ he looked at Avinash.

He looked at him…. _"Pooja ko garv tha ki tum uske dost ho. Mere kaamon mein dakhal dene lagi thi wo. Jaan gayi thi ki main kuch galat kaam karne laga hoon. Dhamki de rahi thi ki main Vineet ko sab kuch bata dungi….isliye maar diya usey."_

" _Jab pakde jaane ka itna hi darr that oh yeh galat kaam kiye hi kyun?"_ questioned abhijeet.

" _Ameer banne ke liye. Kuch waqt pehle ek aadmi mila tha, bada businessman tha, usne kaha ki wo mujhe bahut paise dega agar main uske liye kaam karun toh? Maine socha ki isse behtar koi mauka nahi milega aur maine usse haath mila liya. Main nahi jaanta tha ki wo drug dealing karta hain. Wahin main saket aur Vishal se mila. Aaj bhi hum croron ki deal karne wale they par tum logon ne sab bekaar kar diya."_ Confessed Avinash.

Vineet looked at them… _"apna nahi kam se kam apni patni aur bachchi ka socha hota tune. Tu toh sach mein bahut bada kameena nikla Avinash."_ He slapped him hard.

" _Inki saza toh ab adaalat tay karegi Vineet!"_ Said Daya keeping his hand on his shoulder.

The three of them were taken , while Vineet sighed as he looked at Ruhana

" _thank god ! Ki Ruhanika thik hain. Par wo hain kahan?_

" _Haan, thik keh rahe ho Vineet! Agar usey kuch ho jaata toh main khud ko maaf nahi kar pati. Maine hi bheja hai Viren aur Bulbul ko ghar RUhanika ke sath. "_ Said ruhana.

" _Haan, lekin ab hum kya karenge? "_ Asked Shreya.

Ruhana looked at them… _. "Maine pehle bhi kaha tha Shreya, Main isey adopt kar rahi hoon."_ She replied confidently.

" _Par ruhana, tum itna sab manage kaise karogi? I mean tumhare upar aur bhi responsibility hain…Bulbul bhi toh hain….sab kuch manage kaise karogi?"_ she asked.

Vineet looked at them…. _"Uska solution bhi hain mere paas. "_

" _Kaisa solution Vineet?"_ Asked purvi.

He glanced lightly at Ruhana….

" _Wo main aapko jaldi bata dunga. Filhal ke liye hume ghar chalna chahiye."_

" _Han, chalo sab log! Bahut raat ho gayi hain."_ Said abhijeet and the officers left the bureau.

Vineet offered Ruhana to drop home and she agreed. Their drive to home was silent when Ruhana looked at him…

" _tumhare paas kaun sa rasta hain? Kehna kya chahte they?"_

He looked at her…. _"sach kahun ya jhooth?"_ he looked at her smiling coyly.

She glanced at him…. _"Bhaut buri aadat hai yeh tumhari. College ke zamane se yahi karte aaye ho na tum!"_

" _arey wah! Tumhe toh sab yaad hain!"_ he said.

Ruhana couldn't help but smile, and looked at him… _"kabhi seedhe seedhe baat karoge tum?"_

He nodded in a NO… _"Nahi…kabhi nahi. Tum toh meri tedhi baatein samajh hi leti ho."_

Ruhana shaked her head… _"Tum dono bhaiyon ka na kuch nahi ho sakta. Sach mein paagal ho dono!"_

" _toh tum sambhal lo dono ko. Viren toh waise bhi mujhse zyada toh tumhari hi sunta hain."_ He said.

" _haan jaise Bulbul tumhari baatein jhat se maan leti hain."_ She looked at him.

He smiled and glanced at her…

" _toh kyun na hum ek rishta hi jod lein?"_ he said casually looking at the door. She glanced at him… _"matlab? Saaf saaf bolo na vineet!"_

" _Ruhana, hum ek dusre ko bahut ache se jaante hain. I think it is the high time to say ki ab hume apne rishte ko ek naam dena chahiye. Shaadi karogi mujhse?"_ he glanced at her.

She was surprised. Yes, she loved him. She knew that he loved her too. They never fancied their relationship. Only their Viren and Bulbul knew about them. And today, he was asking her to marry him.

" _Haan Ruhana. Yahi solution hain. Hum Ruhanika ko adopt kar lenge. Wo humari beti hogi. Hum dono milkar sambhalenge usey. Pyaar toh karti ho na mujhse?"_ he questioned .

She looked at him and smiled… _"khud se zyada pyaar karti hoon main tumse, lekin are you sure, tum yeh karna chahte ho?"_

" _Haan Ruhana…jab tum yeh decision le sakti ho toh main kyun nahi. "_ he smiled as he stopped the car in front of her house. She glanced at him ans smiled…

" _Andar chalo, baithkar baat karte hain. "_ she said. Before he could reply, thye heard some loud voices from inside the house. They shaked their head… _"In dono ka kuch nahi ho sakta."_

They moved inside and ruhana opened the door with her keys. They found Viren and Bulbul inside the house arguing over something.

" _Viren! Agar tum isey sula nahi sakte toh kam se kam usey pareshan mat karo. Na toh khud kuch kar rahe ho aur na us bachchi ko sone de rahe ho."_ Shouted bulbul.

" _Miss chashmish…maine kuch nahi kiya. Usey sona hi nahi hain. Aur tum usey zabardasti sulane mein lagi ho. Dekho kaise has rahi hhain."_ He looked at the little girl, who was sitting in a cradle and was giggling.

Bulbul stamped her foot on the ground… _"huhh! Tum na isey apni tarah mat bana lena. Tumse door rakhna padega isey."_ She said as she took the baby girl in her arms.

" _tumhare saath rahegi toh bigdegi. Tum hi kuch na kuch ulti seedhi harkatein karti rehti ho. Bhabhi se bolunga ki tumhe aur isey door rakhe. And I know wo meri baat zarur maanengi."_

Bulbul was surprised… _"Youuu…tum aisa kuch nahi karoge…samjhe! And ..wait..what do you mean by bhabhi?"_ she looked at him

" _Sahi toh bola maine..ab jo tumhari behen hai wo meri bhabhi hain na..afterall mere bhaiya unse pyar karte hain…shayad wo bhi karti hain. Aur phir meri yaani ki apne eklaute devar ki baat toh unhe maanni hi padegi!"_ he smiled as she took the little girl from her arms in his and sat down playing with her.

" _Dekhenge….di ko aane toh do…phir pata chalega ki kya hoga…and don't you dare to teach something bad to her…got tht!"_ she warned him.

.

" _yahan ho kya raha hain?"_ Ruhana asked speaking up after their argument.

" _Dii…yeh dekho na ye MrAkdu is being bad. Kuch karta nahi hain aur mujhe bhi nahi karne deta. Dekho kab se princess ko jaga kar rakha hain."_ She complained.

" _Par princess toh khush lag rahi hain"_ said vineet, who came by her side patting on her head.

" _pata nahi aapke bhai ne usey kya sikha diya hain."_ Bulbul replied irritated.

" _Pyaar karna….pyar karna sikhaya maine isey….samjhi tum!"_ said viren in her ears which made her jump suddenly.

" _Virennn! Tum nahi sudhroge naaa! I hate you!"_ she said as she chased him.

He giggled …. _"hehe…but I don't hate you!"_ he winked at her and ran towards the kitchen.

Vineet and Ruhana smiled at them as Vineet held the little girl in his arms and looked at Ruhana…

" _She seems to complete us ….right?"_ he said as he looked at the little girl, who was looking at him with her innocent eyes and suddenly clutched his shirt with her small hands. He smiled and so did Ruhana…

" _Waise Vineet…thanks for everything. Bhale hi Ruhanika ke wajah se but finally we're complete family. Tum, main, Viren, Bulbul and our little girl…it sounds exciting ….nahi?"_ she looked at him.

He nodded and suddenly Bulbul came and hugged her…

" _aap dono kya baat kar rahe ho?"_ she looked at them with suspicious eyes. Vineet smiled…

" _Umm..tumhari behen ko apne saath le jaane ki planning kar raha hoon. Le jaun?"_ he looked at her.

" _haan le jao… acha hain yeh mujhe daantegi nahi kuch din."_ She replied but then she realized what she said….she turned to him found him smiling.

" _matlab? Matlab aap sachi mein di ko le jaoge?"_ she asked innocently.

He pulled her in a hug…. _"Nahi, tumhe bhi le jaunga apne saath. But soch lo, tumhe ke saath rehna padega."_ He smiled.

Bulbul looked at him for a second… _"okay, koi nahi…aapke aur di ke saath rehne ke liye main MrAKdu ke saath reh lungi. But isey samjha dena , mujhe pareshan na kare."_

" _aur bhai isse keh dena, mujhse na uljhe kabhi. …agar uljhi na…toh kahin pyar na ho jaye!"_ he said.

" _pyar aur tumse! No ways! "_ she shouted at him making a face.

He moved closer to her… _"You never know, kab kisse pyaar ho jaye. Mujhe toh ho gaya!"_ he winked at her and she was left with no answer. She was lost in the smile he just gave her. He was a good friend for her and she really loved to tease him or get him scolded by Vineet or Ruhana. Yet, this guy was onto her mind. Maybe, she started feeling for him and the way he said , does he really like her? She shrugged off her thoughts with another pat on her shoulder by Viren and a new teasing session began. They stopped when ruhana asked her to get ready, for they were going on dinner as Viren suggested…afterall they were family.

.

A few days later, Ruhana and Vineet got married and legally adopted Ruhanika as their own daughter. A new bond had emerged between these five different people and they truly cherish it. A new life had just began for them.

 _ *******THE END*******_

 **A/N: this story comes to an end. A little girl made the life of these four different people blend together. Vineet and Ruhana got the love of their life. Viren and Bulbu, who were naughty and arguing all the time, were good friends now. Maybe , love striked them too. All in all , a great journey till now. It may seem rushy , and I am sorry for that. But, I hope you people liked it .**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and love. Meet you next time.**

 **Bbye! Take care! And please Review!**


End file.
